wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Goosefoot
Goosefoot is a guard for the Royal Mudwing Hatchery. Since MudWing eggs are so self-sufficient, Goosefoot usually has more than enough time to fool around- which he often does. Appearance Goosefoot is an innocent-looking fellow, with a rotund but muscular build and a plump face. His body is coloured in soothing browns, like the bark of a tree, and his body-scales the colour of lamb's quarters, also known as goosefoots, for which he was named. His horns stand bent and crooked, though this does not give him an intimidating frame so much, as he covers every bend in a chain of flowers. Indeed, one may not get the idea that he is a warrior simply by looking at him, though those who mistake him for anything else may be in for a shock if they step anywhere near one of the royal mounds. When angered, his disposition changes in but a single instant. His eyes snap open, revealing burning yellow eyes and a snarling jaw, which goes from looking chubby to burly the second he opens it to reveal a wide array of shimmering teeth. Still, he prefers such teeth only be shown in a grin, which he is happy to give to anybody nearby. Personality There is few calmer a dragon than Goosefoot, whom spend his day relaxing in the mud and puddles of the royal hatchery, watching the eggs with such silence as he tends to the bushes. He loves rolling in the mud and hiding in the bushes, playing in them as a dragonet might. In all of this does a jovial smile rarely leave his maw, as Goosefoot is caring and patient above all else. Yes, he may get distracted at times, and he may not be the brightest of bulbs, oftentimes forgetting what he was doing, but he never forgets his life duty. Caring for the royal eggs. Though he may spend little time actually tending to them directly, he possesses such a keen feeling that he detects even the tiniest of tremors within the earth, from which he can feel their tiny developing bodies shaking within their eggs. Even before they are born, Goosefoot feels such an intense connection, that it is hard to get him to leave when his shift is over. When one of the eggs are threatened, the calm nature of Goosefoot changes in an instant, as he uses his bulk to rapidly pin down the invader. Rarely, if ever, does he kill, but in the heat of the moment, he knows what sometimes needs to be done. Still, he always looks on the bright side, and as long as the eggs are safe at the end of the day, he knows he's done his job. Guards all over the rest of the MudWing Palace often wonder why Goosefoot above all else was chosen to guard such a crucial spot. What they often miss is that the MudWing mounds are not something that needs to be lorded over and protected at all costs, but something that requires a gentle, nurturing talon. A talon to inspect without touch, and eye to see without peering. They may judge Goosefoot for being anything but a typical warrior, but Goosefoot needs no assurance in his abilities. He knows what his position entails, and approaches it with a serene calmness. At his home, Goosefoot has a secret wish he never states out loud. He wants hatchlings. To care for. He knows that's rarely accepted amongst MudWing society, that hatchlings are expected to cared for by their siblings and not their parents, but still he yearns. He has tried before, but his odd mannerisms often put off females, and young dragonets, even ones lacking most of their siblings, often do not accept a parent figure into their lives, as it is simply not MudWing nature to do so. Still, Goosefoot craves to dote on something, an aspect that often comes up when he tells stories to the royal eggs and names them even before they've hatched. Every time a batch leaves, he feels another pang, and a longing to look for more. But scared of what lies outside, and what will happen if he goes, Goosefoot never tries.Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:LGBT+